please come back to me
by citystarfun
Summary: When Mikan finds out that Natsume is cheating on her she transfer to Alice Academy in the United States. Three years later she is transferred back to the Alice Academy in Japan and when Natsume sees her he wants her back. Will he succeed or not read to find out. Please review (o.)
1. Chapter 1

What a good day it is "said Mikan. Mikan was a lovely girl with chocolate color eyes, plum pink juicy lips, fair skin color and always kind. She has a boyfriend named Natusme. When she enrolled Gakuen Alice she hated him from the very beginning. But then they started to like each other. So that's how they became girlfriend and boyfriend.

MIKAN POV

I was going to my sakura tree I found two people under the tree. I saw Natume and Luna. I used my hearing alice to hear what they were saying. I heard them say, "oh Natume- kun when are you going to dump that stupid Sakura" Luna said? "Don't worry, I only use her to make my fan club now that l'm taken, plus she is a useful toy" Natsume said smirking. "If you don't want her you could have me instead" said Luna. " Don't worry I know that you're sexier and a better kisser than her said Natsume. When I heard that I could stand it, I couldn't stand it. I went out from my hiding spot and gave a hard slap on Natume's check. How could you! He just said you are so stupid. I ran sobbing with big tear drops.

That's it for now get ready for the next chappie!


	2. I'm always here for you

Preview

He just said you are stupid. I ran sobbing.

Mikan pov

I ran Hotaru room. I knew she was the only friend I could trust. When I bang on the door of Hotaru. She opened the door and saw me looking like a mess cause of all the crying. But when she saw my face, she let me come in right away. She told her robot to get some tea for them. She told me to sit down in the living room. I did what she said.

Hotaru pov

I got the tea and gave one of the cup to her. Then I said what happen really seriously. She stop sobbing and said N-Natume wwas cheating on me. She said it really low but I could still hear it. How could he done that I thought in my mind. Then I will hurt him forever for doing this to you I said I a low voice. Then the speaker said Mikan Sakura please go to the principal office. I turn to Mikan and said you have to go. When you are done come back here. She nods and went out. I just hope her heart is not that damage I thought.

Sorry for chapter 1 cause it was short. But how is this one? Please review


	3. have to leave my bff

Sorry both of them are short.

Mikan's pov

I ran to the principal office. I opened the door to see the principal. He said Mikan since we found out that you are a dangerous group I'm sending you to Alice Academy. Don't worry it will only be for three years. If you don't want to you don't have to. Tomorrow come to me and tell me if you will go or not said the principal. Do you understand Mikan? Yes I said. Good he said, now you may go.

After that I went back to Hotaru room. So how did it go asked Hotaru. I said that I'm going to Alice Academy, I'll miss you really bad. Why Hotaru said quietly. Cause I want to protect my love, and I want to get stronger to protect you I said. Then promise me you will come back Hotaru said. Yes I replied I'm going to be back in three years. That's all I need to hear Hotaru replied. K night Hotaru I said hugging her.

I went out of her room and sigh here goes nothing.

So do you like it sorry for really short one because my mom is telling me to go to sleep. Any who hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	4. got to get her back

Thank you for your reviews. I will make them longer and not make Mikan fall instantly with Natsume. Please enjoy this chapter.

Mikan Pov

I went into my room. I took a suitcase and started to pack up. I sighed I'm really going to miss you Hotaru. But I have to do this so I could protect my love and protect her when something happens. This is cause of Natsume, wait what did I just say his name?! I hate him so I'll never say uh I can't even say it.

Normal pov

Mikan took a shower then put on some cloth and went to bed. She said I'll tell Hotaru that I'll miss her tomorrow. Then she drift to sleep.

Natsume pov

I think Mikan is going to be jealous. Wait I said to myself why am I still thinking about her, I broke up with her. Then I sigh. What have I done, I'll say sorry to her tomorrow. I feel so guilty. Wait I'm Natsume Hyugga. And I always get what I want. I'm sure she will just fall for me again I said smirking.

Next day…..

Oi polka I said. She just ignored me. So I started to burn the tip of her hair. She screamed her head off, then she used her alice to put fire out. She screamed to me, get away from me you jerk, I don't want to see you again! I was shocked by what she had said. After she said that she ran into the hallway. I felt left alone. This is all my fault. I have to fix this. No matter if I get hurt, I'll make mine again and that's that.

Well that's it for now. I hope you enjoyed it:D. and don't worry I not going to put Luna that she has the soul sucking alice I promise. I hope you are ready for the next chapter.

_Here's a sneak peek_

Mikan pov

I ran to the principal office and took a short breath. She went inside and said to the principal…

And that's all.


	5. I'll never see you u till 3 years

So you saw some of this chapter. Then I'll start after the last sentence in the sneak peek.

I said to the principal that I made up my mind to go to Alice Academy. He said great, you will leave tomorrow at 10:00 am, so you have time to say good bye to everyone. I said okay but could you change the time earlier? He replied back yes I'll change the time to 9:00 am, so you are okay staying here for one hour tomorrow? Yes I said. Then you may leave he said. I left the room and went to my sakura tree. I sigh when I saw Natsume. I stared to turn around but someone that's Natsume grab my arm. Polka I need to tell you something. I said no I need to tell you something , you and I are over! Oh and also I'm moving to Alice Academy for 3 years so I don't need to see your face. With that I pushed him and dashed away.

Natsume pov

What your moving I thought In my mind. Please don't . I …I love you ! I screamed that out but it was too late. I fell on the ground and thought my Mikan has gone away from me. I wanted to cry. I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry I thought. Well, it's too late.

Mikan pov

I ran as fast as I could. I hope he is better without me. I stop when I reached my room. I went inside and took a bath, put some cloth on, brushed her teeth and went to bed. I 'll miss everyone except Ms. Drama Luna, and nasty fox Natsume. With that I fell asleep.

Skip time…

I woke up and got ready for my last one hour in Gakuen Alice. When I went there Luna was in front of me. She said I know your jealous of me, I took your boyfriend. I hit her on the head and said I'm glad you did ugly hag. She screamed and the whole class stared at her. She yelled how dare you call me a ugly hag bitch, I'm going to get you for this!

I said what ever and I got something to say my classmates. All of them looked at me. This is my last hour with you guys, don't worry I'll be back in three years, I'm going for two reasons, one is protect my love, second I have to train my powers. When I finished they were all sad, well excpt for Natsume and Luna. Luna screamed yay the Bitch is going leave for not one not two but for three years. Now I can spend some time with Natsume-kun. I rolled my eyes and then realized that it was time to go. I said goodbye to that ugly hag and left.

Well that's it for the fifth chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Please review:D


	6. goodbye Narsume

Before I start the 6 chapter I like to thank xXTo-theBeautiful-Seraphim:D

Mikan pov

I got my suitcase and locked my room. Then I went to the Alice airport. Before I got to step on the airplane I head a stop. I turned around shocked that Natsume was running to me. I turned around and ran into the airplane as fast as I can. Then the plane lift off.

Natsume pov

It's too late. I scream on the top of my lungs Mikan please don't go away from me!:c I fell on the ground filled with tears on my face. I thought while crying please remember me.

Back to Mikan pov

I was filled with tears when he said that. But it's for his own good. He likes Luna not me. I hope he's happy now.

Sorry for this very short chapter my dad keeps telling me to go to sleep. Any way here is the chapter


	7. moved on

Sorry for the short chapter. Anyway please enjoy this one.

Mikan pov

I sat in the air plane for a pretty long while. When it land I went out to see what it's like in the U.S. when I took a look at the place I almost fainted. The place was beautiful. I went inside Alice Academy. The principal was there to greet to great me. He said ah, you must be Mikan Sakura, why it's a pleasure to meet you. Please follow me to your room. I followed him to my room. When he opened the door, he said please unpack here and class starts tomorrow. You will love your partner. With that he closed the door. I sat on the bed. When I heard partner I felt guilty. Natsume was a good partner. No I thought, that is the pass, now it's time to look to the future I thought.

Mean in Japan,

Natsume pov

She left me. Well for one thing I know, she'll come back and want to be my girlfriend again. Suddenly Hotarus' baka gun hit me, I was blast on to the wall. What the hell was that about Ima I yell to her. She replied for what you did to Mikan and I hope she finds some one better than you. I smirked, I bet she ill just come back to me to b my girlfriend again. She replied oh yeah, she told me she will never love you again. With that she turned and walked away. I smirked again and said oh is that so, then let's see.

Back at the U.S the next day …..

Hello class said the principal

They replied a hello. Then the principal said we have a new student for three years, come on now my little one. I step out to show myself. All the boys were drooling all over me. I said hi I'm Mikan Sakura special or dangerous abilities, please take care of me I said smiling. Okay said the principal, your partne will be Zero. He pointed at the boy with raven hair, purple eyes. You will now sit next to him. I went to the seat on his right. I said hi Zero it's nice to meet you. He mumbled no it's really nice to meet you. I smile and sat down.

Time pass for 2 years and 359 days…

I'm had a great time of my life. I have a boyfriend who loves me for who I am. We had a party.i never want to leave. But I have to. The principal said you will leave tomorrow. I started to pack when a knock came. I opened the door. Zero was standing outside and ask may I came in Mikan-chan? I said you may. When he went in he hugged me so tight. He said something so strange, he said I know you were leaving so I sign up to go to Gakuen Alice with you tomorrow. I was shocked. Really I said, you are?

Well this is the 7 chapter. I hope you enjoyed this story:D


	8. I'm in true love

Thanks for the reviews guys now on to chapter 8

Mikan pov

He said yes I am. I was going to explode, yes now I don't have to leave the boyfriend who loves me for who I am. Great I said. Then he said something that made me want to blow, he said hey there's something I want to give you and tell you something. I replied what is it Zero? He took something out and put it on the table. Then he lift me up in bridesmaid style and he went to my bed and then he sat on it with me on his lap. He took the thing that he put on the table, it was a black box with a bow tie. He should it to me and said this is my present for you Mikan, the he open the box and revealed a sliver heart locket, I opened the locket and it showed me and Zero together cuddling. i stammered t-thank y-you Zero, this is the b-best present ever. With that he put the necklace around my neck and then clipped it together. After that he looked at me and said oh and that other thing is I love you Mikan, when I just saw you on your first day here I couldn't help but fall in love for you. After he said that I started to tear up. He hugged me while I was crying. Then we slept together.

Next day

Zero pov

In Mikan's bed room I woke up with her in my arms. She woke up after I got up. Come on we need to go girlfriend I said. She got up quickly to go to the bathroom. when she was finally done she was wearing a yellow top, short pants and some clips around her hair. I took my luggage while she took hers. The we hold hands and walked out of her room. We went to Alice airport to go to Gakuen Alice. We went on the airplane and sat next to each other.

3 days later and Mikan pov

Were here I said. We went into to our classroom then the teacher said to the class, we have two new flowers joining our garden please be nice to them.

Normal pov

Hi I'm Mikan Sakura dangerous or special ablates, boyfriend Zero, nice to meet you please take care of me. Then Zero came and said Zero bloodblending alice, dangerous ablates, girlfriend Mikan and if any f you boys lay a finger on her you'll be dead.

Natsume pov

Whats that I wonder then I saw Mikan. Yes my Mikan has come back to me. But my hope faded when she said she had a boyfriend. Then when her fucking little boyfriend said that if anybody lay a finger on her they'll be dead. I thought how could he, Mikan is mine only mine, I'll do whatever it takes to get her back.

Well how is it sorry for grammer mistakes. Anyway hope you like chapter 8:D


	9. never come to me

Happy Valentimes day. This is my present for you.

Normal pov

Mikan said the teacher, go to your old spot. Mikan went to her seat next to Natsume. She gave him a deaf glare at him. He said so, you miss me polka? No she said, I hate your gut and I never want to see your face again.

Skiping time…

Now everyday Natsume carries a box of holawons to get Mikan's attention. But it seems that she ignores him. Everyday when Natsume sees mikan with Zero he wants to toast Zero.

Mikan pov

I went to my dorm and was about to step in it when Zero called me. I turned to see him. He was blushing red. Listen he said I want to ask you something. What is it? Well I want to ask you…..

Cut. Sorry it's a really short chapter. Any who hope you like it


	10. were over already

Sorry for the short chapter. Here is to make up for it.

Mikan's pov

I was walking to my Sakura tree. Then I heard a voice and it said "so you dating Zero polka"? I said so "what you got a problem with it Natsume"? "Ya"he replied. Well for your information we're over already so deal with your pain I shouted. Then I ran into the school.

Natsume pov

I watch her ran away from me. Shit what was I thinking in the first place, I should of not broken up with her if I known she would be this hot. But I will get her back and that Zero is going to pay.

Back to Mikan pov

I ran and ran then stoped. I saw Luna. She looked at me and said so here. So you're here to get back Natsume-kun, well your out of luck cause he is all mine. Then she scream and hold her neck. I turned around finding Zero using his blood bending Alice. He grab my wrist gently and dragged me away from there. Then I hear Luna saying to me you won't forget this ugly. Then she starts screaming again cause Zero was still using his alice on her.

You okay he replied after dragging my all the way back to my dorm. Ya I said, thanks I could have been toast there. The he suddenly hugged me and then kissed me. But then he was hit by…..

Cut sorry this is a secret. You could try to gust but you'll found out in the next chappie. Hope you like it.


	11. who will win

Sorry for not updating for a long time. But I hope you would like this chappie. Then he was hit by Natsume. Then Natsume began to pull Mikan away from zero. But then Zero got Mikans other arm and began to pull her to him. It was a tuggawar and mikan was the rope. Mikan began to go Zero side leaving Natsume being dragged by her. When Natsume got close enough Zero slapped him right in the face. Mikans pov I just saw Natsume being slapped on the face. Then Zero was about to send him to his death. I had to do something. Even though I hate him I can't just let him die. I stoped Zero and said please Zero don't hurt him. He won't bother us anymore let's just go in my room. Natsume leave. He just said Hn and got up and put his hand in his pocket and walked away. Natsume's pov Dam I can't believe I lost to that zero bustard. I will get my Mikan back into my life. Normal pov Mikan and Zero just walked into Mikan's dorm. Mikan said why did you do that Zero? Zero said cause I thought he was going to harm you. With that Mikan hugged him and said you don't always have to be so serious about it, you know, I could also fight. Then she gave a peck on his cheek. He said I'll see you tomorrow then. With that he left the door. Next day…. Natsume pov I was walking to calss until suddenly out of nowhere Luna jump out and said Natsume are you free for today? I just said go away. Then I move away. Just then Luna fell on the floor crying why did you have to move. I head to class then found my Mikan. I was about to go to her but then that ugly hag Zero came so I just went to settle down. After school:)㈴2㈴1㈳3㈳3㈵2㈳3㈵8㈳3㈵8㈳3㈵8㈴2㈵8㈳3㈵8㈳3㈵8㈴2㈵8㈴2 Mikan pov I went to the sakura tree. But then I stoped on my tracks to find a stupid cat cheater. So I went to my room. I wondered how come Natsume wants me again after he broke up with me? Sorry that's the end. I 'm sorry but I won't be updating until the math test is finished. I hope you don't get mad. But I'll update as soon as I can . I promise. 


End file.
